vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Shogakukan)
|-|Heisei Godzilla= |-|Millennium Godzilla= Summary Shogakukan Godzilla is the product of different manga adaptations of Godzilla films made during the last century. In general, the adaptations were not fully faithful to the films on which they are based, new characters and situations were added to the story making it simpler but better argued. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A with Rodan boost | At least 5-A | Low 7-B Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years Classification: Irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Powers and Abilities: |-|Heisei Godzilla=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Able to endure extreme pain situations, Regeneration (Low-Mid to possibly Mid; as showed here), Skilled in stealth, Aura, Radiation Manipulation (Radiation Absorption and nuclear-infused physical attacks), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Animal Manipulation (Godzilla's body can unleash hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), limited Telepathy, Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), Fire, Matter Manipulation (Resisted micro-oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Electricity and Acid |-|Millennium Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Can negate regeneration from Mid and under with the Giga Blast, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection, Resistance to Black Holes and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Took first on Biollante, then Mecha-King Ghidorah, took on Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra, was stated by the Cosmos twins that Mothra and Battra hold the power to destroy a huge asteroid that would destroy the Earth), possibly Large Planet level with Rodan Boost (Easily destroyed Super Mechagodzilla who easily withstood his normal atomic breaths. Godzilla later also fought SpaceGodzilla, who had been Stated by the Cosmos twins to have destroyed planets in his journey to Earth. Godzilla pierced through SpaceGodzilla with a crystal) | At least Large Planet level (Burning Godzilla was at the peak of his power, and therefore stronger than his past self that fought SpaceGodzilla. Slatemated Destoroyah in a clash of beams) | Small City level (Godzilla destroyed Hyper Orga with a supercharged Giga Blast attack) Speed: Subsonic movement speed, at least Supersonic attack speed higher reactions and combat speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla and reacted to and destroyed his crystal projectiles in midair) | Subsonic movement speed, Supersonic+ attack speed, higher reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M | Class M Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Small City Class Durability: At least Planet level (Survived multiple attacks from Biollante, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Battra), possibly Large Planet level with Rodan Boost (Survived blows from MechaGodzilla and SpaceGodzilla) | At least Large Planet level (Survived attacks from Destoroyah) | Small City level (Took blows from Orga) Stamina: High | Extremely high | High Range: Tens of meters, hundreds of kilometers with energy attacks | Tens of meters, hundreds of kilometers with energy attacks | Tens of meters, hundreds of kilometers with energy attacks Intelligence: Average (He fully understands humans and knows complex keys and martial arts techniques. He uses all his advantages against the disadvantages of the enemy) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Atomic_Heat_Ray_Shogakukan_Godzilla.png|Atomic Breath File:G%27s_Giga_Blaster.jpg|Giga Blast File:Nuclear_pulse.png|Nuclear Pulse *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Giga Blast:' A really powerful Atomic blast capable to destroy a giant mutated Hyper Orga, It can negate regeneration. *'Nuclear Pulse:' An omnidirectional attack where Godzilla emits atomic energy from every inch of his body. He can also use this move to channel energy into his physical attacks. Key: Heisei Godzilla | Heisei Godzilla (Destoroyah Arc) | Millennium Godzilla Notes: *'This profile only covers the manga incarnations of Godzilla created by Shogakukan.' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Nullification Users